Three Jaks and Beautyfly
by Amandaxter
Summary: I making this fic with my crazy head! The three Jaks into one fic.


I owned only Beautyfly. The rest is from Naughty Dog.  
  
AD: I become crazy here!  
  
Beauty: What did you mean?  
  
AD: I put the three Jaks into one fic!  
  
Beauty: You making this with your crazy head!  
  
AD: Yeah, and this is my third fic what I write in English. Not first writing in Dutch.  
  
Beauty: But why you making this?  
  
DJ: For a other storyline. This is different between Jak and Daxter and JakII. Its crazy, its funny and I hope they like it!  
  
Beauty: And this is a one-shot chapter.  
  
***  
  
Three Jaks and Beautyfly  
  
***  
  
Jak, Young Jak and Dark Jak playing a card game. Dark Jak win three times. Jak was not happy about it.  
  
'Man, I loosing from my DarkSide!'  
  
'I am good.' Said Dark Jak with a big smile. 'I always be better than you!'  
  
'What do you mean! Your better than me!'  
  
Dark Jak showed his long sharp claws. 'Beautiful isn't it.'  
  
'No, my weapons are better!'  
  
'Jealous?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'O Yeah, you're are jealous.'  
  
Jak stood furious up. 'How can I being jealous on you! We are the same! You are me and me are you!'  
  
Dark Jak stood up and pushed Jak. Jak start to fight with Dark Jak. Young Jak looking at them. Are they really him? Beautyfly fly to them.  
  
'Wow, what a fight! Go Jaks, GO!'  
  
Young Jak look at her. Who Jak see means? Beauty looked back at him. 'I mean the two Jaks.'  
  
Young Jak confused, but nodded with his head. Beauty snickered. 'Did is cool! Three Jaks in one fic!'  
  
Young Jak raised a brow and looked back at the fight. Dark Jak and Jak stopped with fighting and gasped for air.  
  
'So, what we gonna do?' Ask Beautyfly.  
  
'Kill some Crimson Guards!' Yelled Dark Jak and jumped up. He ran to the front door, but Jak jumped on him.  
  
'No way, we don't kill Crimson Guards now!'  
  
Dark Jak pushed Jak off of him. 'Why not! I am boring!'  
  
'I don't know, let me think.' Then Jak looked up to Young Jak. 'Whatta you think?'  
  
Young Jak looked surprised at him and start to smile with his teeth. Jak raised a brow. 'Of course, what am I stupid! Young Jak don't talk! Naughty Dog giving him not a voice!' He jumped up and walked to Young Jak. 'Don't you, you have no voice!'  
  
Young Jak shakes and nodded with his head. 'With shakes or nodded you mean?' Young Jak lift his shoulders. Jak lay his head on his eyes.  
  
'What we gonna do!' Yelled Dark Jak on the background. Jak looked at him.  
  
'I don't know, thing something!'  
  
'I know something, but you don't want to play that game!'  
  
'With game? Shooting on Crimson Guards?'  
  
Dark Jak nodded. 'Who catch the most Crimson Guards!'  
  
'A other time DJ!'  
  
'I know something.' Said Beauty. 'If we gonna to catch some fish.'  
  
Young Jak grabbed a chainsaw. Jak looked at him. 'She said, we catch some fish! Not destroyed AD's dish.' Young Jak raised a brow and dashed the chainsaw onto the desk and ran to his room. When he came back, he wear a Team Rocket suit. Jak rolled his eyes. 'NO, WE NOT PLAYING POKEMON EITHER!' Young Jak was beating and walked grumbler away.  
  
'Is it a good idea?' Ask Beautyfly.  
  
'No it's. . .' Jak didn't finished his sentences. He saw Young Jak came back and wearing a ninja suit! 'No YJ! We not even play the Teenage Mustant Ninja Toads!'  
  
'Turtles!'  
  
'Yeah, what ever DJ!'  
  
Another time, Young Jak was defeating.  
  
'Can we catch some FISH!'  
  
'No, We don't catch some FISH!'  
  
Young Jak came another time back, but this time, he hold Ratchet in his arms. Jak walked menacing to him. 'Are you deaf or something, FISH! SHE SAID FISH!'  
  
'Can you put me down now? I must go to Clank and beat Drek!' Said Ratchet. Young Jak put him down and Ratchet ran back to Clank.  
  
'Oh brother.' Thought Jak. Then he walked to Dark Jak and looked at him. Dark Jak looked back.  
  
'What?'  
  
'We still boring!'  
  
'I know that! Crimson Guards?'  
  
Jak walked away from Dark Jak. 'Nobody have a good plan.'  
  
'And you!' Yelled Dark Jak. 'What think you!'  
  
'I don't know.' He looked back at Young Jak. He smiled. 'No YJ! We don't destroyed AD's dishes! Not playing Pokemon or Teenage Mutant Ninja Toads!'  
  
'Turtles!'  
  
'All right all ready! And we don't play with that Lombax!'  
  
'What's a Lombax?' Ask Dark Jak.  
  
'That Ratchet you saw! That's a Lombax!'  
  
'Oh, ok. Can we play with Crimson Guards now?'  
  
'AND NOT EVEN PLAY WITH GRIMSON GUARDS! AND WE NOT GOING TO FISH!' Jak gasped for air and his face saw red.  
  
'Jak, I am boring!' Dark Jak said and looked at his claws. 'I want to do something, or I gonna kill somebody!'  
  
Young Jak and Beautyfly hide behind Jak's back. 'Why me?'  
  
'Because, we may not playing from you!' Said Beautyfly. 'Dark Jak, Kill Jak please?'  
  
'NO, Not kill me! Kill YJ!'  
  
Young Jak shakes his heads and point to Beautyfly.  
  
'Who may I kill?' Yelled Dark Jak and gonna be impatient than ever.  
  
'We have to do something, or we are meat for DJ!' Yelled Beautyfly.  
  
'What the matter with you! You can fly!' Yelled Jak angrily.  
  
'You're right, I can fly! Fly away.'  
  
'NO BEAUT! STAY HERE! PLEASE, HELP US!' Yelled a begging Jak.  
  
Beautyfly fly away and Dark Jak attacked Jak and YJ. Young Jak jumped into Jak's arms. They looked at each other. 'We are dead!' Said Jak to Young Jak. Young Jak nodded and Dark Jak grabbed them.  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'  
  
***  
  
Four hours later came Beautyfly back. She saw Jak and Young Jak wearing a bandage around their bodies. Beautyfly snickered. 'What's happen to you two?'  
  
'Dark Jak slashed us!'  
  
'I am glad I was not there when he slashed you!'  
  
Jak and Young Jak looked furious at Beautyfly. 'You was there, but you fly away!' Yelled Jak angrily. 'We were three hours at the hospital!'  
  
'Take they care of you?'  
  
'What you think! They screamed for help!'  
  
'Why? They care of you, right?'  
  
'Not if they saw Dark Jak. AHHH! A real Demon!' They screamed. It takes two hours before they helped us.'  
  
Beautyfly giggles. Dark Jak walked to them. He got a newspaper in his claws.  
  
'Dawn it! We can't even play with that Crimson Guards! They are on vacation!'  
  
Jak stood up, walked to Dark Jak and grabbed his throat. 'I kill you, I KILL YOU!'  
  
Young Jak stood up and ran to the exit. Beautyfly looked at the fight. 'Go Jaks, GO!'  
  
Young Jak opened the door and a postman stood at the door. 'Here's a packet for Dark Jak.'  
  
'That's me.' Dark Jak run to the door and pushed Young Jak away. He grabbed the packet and the post man ran away.  
  
'AHHH! A REAL DEMON!'  
  
'Yes, I am real! Stupid postman.' Yelled Dark Jak and smashed with the door.  
  
'What's in it?' Ask Jak.  
  
Dark Jak snickered. 'Nothing for you.'  
  
'Come on, I want to know!'  
  
'All right, it's the new Jak and Daxter Game. JakII. I can slashed Crimson Guards after all!' Run to the Playstation 2 and start to play.  
  
'He's not boring anymore, for a couple of hours.'  
  
'Lucky us.' Said Beautyfly.  
  
Young Jak start to thing and looked outside. Suddenly he grabbed the chainsaw again and looked at Jak. Jak looked at him. 'I am telling ya, we not going to destroyed AD's dish!'  
  
Young Jak shakes his head and looked outside again. Jak and Beautyfly looked outside too and saw Daxter. He was playing with Young Jak's insect collection. Jak smiled evilly at Young Jak. 'Go ahead, make your day.' Young Jak nodded and ran outside. Start the chainsaw and ran after Daxter.  
  
Daxter screaming. 'YJ, I was only kidding!'  
  
'He's not boring anymore, for a couple of hours.' Said Beautyfly.  
  
'Yeah, Daxter is playing with him.' Said Jak.  
  
'HE'S NOT PLAYING WITH ME, HE TRY TO KILL ME!'  
  
'No, are you think so!' Yelled Jak at him.  
  
'HELP!'  
  
'Dark Jak and Young Jak are playing! what can we do?' Ask Jak.  
  
'I don't know, but I be better get back to AD. She probably needs my help with her other fics.'  
  
'You boring not anymore than?'  
  
'No, than I am really busy. See ya!'  
  
'WAIT, what about me?'  
  
Beautyfly laughing at him. 'You can maybe playing with Young Jak's Pokemon?'  
  
'He haves no Pokemon!' Suddenly, a Pikachu past him. Jak looked at it. 'Oh, Young Jak?'  
  
Young Jak came to him, with Daxter in his heads.  
  
'How you get that Pokemon?'  
  
Young Jak smiled with his teeth, dropped Daxter and grabbed his Pokeball and ran after Pikachu. Jak looked at him. 'Since when he got that thing?'  
  
'I don't know, but he don't boring anymore.' Said Beautyfly.  
  
Jak raised his brow. 'I become crazy here!'  
  
AD ran to him. 'Of course, you're sexy, cool and more!'  
  
'You didn't mean, crazy is more, right?'  
  
'Oh-ho.' Said AD with sweatdrops and run away.  
  
Jak grabbed the chainsaw and looked at Beautyfly. 'Guess what!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Now I am not boring anymore!' Yelled Jak and start to laugh evilly. He start the chainsaw and run after AD.  
  
"Oh brother.' Said Beautyfly and looked at the script. 'Maybe this is the end of this fic.' She fly at Dark Jak. Dark Jak was still busy with the game. Killing Crimson Guards, you know. 'I am going, have fun with your game.'  
  
'Yeah, Yeah, sure I have fun. Now, LEAVING ME ALONG!'  
  
'ALL RIGHT!' But before she leaves, she fly to the ps2 and pushed on the reset button.  
  
Dark Jak looked confused at Beautyfly. 'Why you did that?'  
  
'Some fun.'  
  
'I know what fun is!' Yelled Dark Jak deadly and stood up. He makes his claws ready. 'To kill you!'  
  
'Oh-ho, why I must pushed on that reset button?'  
  
'Because Trouble Maker, you want me in a bad mood, and you did it well!' Dark Jak slashed to Beautyfly and she fly away.  
  
'Now I need some help, now!' Beautyfly screaming.  
  
***  
  
AD: Did you like it? I hope so.  
  
Beauty: She is so CRAZY now.  
  
AD: * Running away from her school * It's the schools fault that I making that fic!  
  
Beauty: Why?  
  
AD: Each day homework! * Looked at her homework on the desk * I become crazy here!  
  
Beauty: She is crazy!  
  
AD: But I hope that mine craziness make a good humor fic of it!  
  
Beauty: She hopes so.  
  
Until the next update and review please? 


End file.
